doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Class
thumb|300px thumb|300px thumb|300px Class war ein 8-teiliges Spin Off der Serie Doctor Who. Die Mini-Serie lief von Oktober bis Dezember 2016 auf BBC Three, heute eine reine Online-Plattform der BBC. In Deutschland war sie vom 4. April bis Ende Mai 2017 auf ONE zu sehen.Class | ONE auf one.ard.de, abgerufen am 15.06.2017 Am 7. September 2017 gab die BBC offiziell bekannt keine zweite Staffel zu produzieren und Class einzustellen. Radio Times: Class is cancelled Somit endet die Serie mit einem Cliffhanger, der möglicherweise in anderen Medien aufgelöst wird. Class richtet sich besonders an Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene. Die ersten Folgen wurden im Oktober 2016 veröffentlicht. Patrick Ness hatte die Idee für die Serie und ist Drehbuchautor aller acht Episoden. Die Episoden sind 45 Minuten lang. Als vergleichbare Serien/Filmreihen werden Buffy the Vampire Slayer und The Hunger Games genannt.Class: A New Spin-Off Announced For 2016 Handlung Class spielt in der Coal Hill School.Doctor Who Spin Off: Class Die Schule war 1963 Handlungsort der ersten Episode von Doctor Who. Susan, die Enkelin des Doctors, besuchte diese Schule. Wie alle Abiturienten haben die Schüler der Coal Hill Geheimnisse und verborgene Wünsche. Sie sehen sich mit ihren eigenen schlimmsten Befürchtungen, ihrem Leben mit ihren Freunden, Eltern, der Schularbeit, Sex und Trauer konfrontiert – Zusätzlich droht ihre eigene Existenz dem Ende zuzugehen. In der Coal Hill Schule begannen die Abenteuer von Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright, was jedoch seinen Preis fordert. Die vielen Zeitreisen über die Jahre hinweg haben dazu geführt, dass die Wände von Raum und Zeit dünn werden und immer wieder Risse der Raumzeit in der Umgebung der Schule entstehen. Diese bieten außerirdischen Lebensformen und anderen Kreaturen eine direkte Verbindung zur Erde. Charaktere Anders als bei Doctor Who gibt es mehrere Hauptcharaktere; Die fünf Schüler Charlie Smith, April MacLean, Ram Singh Tanya Adeola, Matteusz Andrzejewski und Miss Quill, die sich als Physiklehrerin ausgibt. Corakinus, der König des Schattenklans ist in der Serie der Haupt-Gegner. Peter Capaldi hat einen Gastauftritt als Zwölfter Doctor in der ersten Episode. Beim vorzeitigen Ende der Serie stellt sich heraus, dass die aus der Mutter-Serie bekannten Weinenden Engel im Hintergrund agieren. Dreh und Crew Class wurde ab dem 4. April 2016 in Wales gedreht. Der Regisseur der Serie war Ed Bazalgette. Dieser führte bereits in den Doctor-Who-Episoden The Girl Who Died und The Woman Who Lived Regie.New Doctor Who Spin-Off “Class” AnnouncedBBC Three announce cast for Doctor Who spin off - Class Mitwirkende Hauptfiguren Wiederkehrende Figuren Gastdarsteller *Peter Capaldi in der Rolle des Zwölften DoctorsDoctor Who spin-off Class to start filming in April with Peter Capaldi set to 'pop up' in new show Darsteller, die zuvor andere Rollen spielten: * Paul Marc Davies - bekannt als Trickster aus The Sarah Jane Adventures)‘The Sarah Jane Adventures’ actor joins ‘Doctor Who’ spin-off ‘Class’ * Jami Reid-Quarrell - bekannt als Colony Sarff * Aaron Neil - bekannt als Dunlop * Pooky Quesnel - bekannt als Captain der Thrasymachus * Cyril Nri - bekannt als Smalley Episoden Musik Als Titelsong wurde „Up all Night“ von Alex Clare in einer stark gekürzten Version verwendet. Die Soundtrackmusik stammt von Blair Mowat. Romane Joyride (novel).jpg|''Joyride'' von Guy Adams The Stone House (novel).jpg|''The Stone House'' von A. K. Benedict What She Does Next Will Astound You (novel).jpg|''What She Does Next ...'' von James Goss Hörspiele Big Finish Productions kündigte für August 2018 neue Class-Abenteuer mit dem gesamten Hauptcast der Serie als Hörspiele an. Gastauftritte haben Ace und die Daleks. Die neuen Abenteuer spielen im Verlauf der Serie und lösen somit nicht das offen gebliebene Ende der Serie auf. Serienschöpfer Patrick Ness ist in die Produktion der Hörspielreihe nicht involviert. Im April 2020 erscheinen dann zwei neue Boxen, allerdings mussten die Rollen der Andrea Quill und Tanya Adeola neu besetzt werden. Class volume 1.jpg|''Class - Volume 1'' Class volume 2.jpg|''Class - Volume 2'' Class volume 3.jpg|''Class - Volume 3'' Class-Chronologie :Class-Chronologie Trivia *Im Trailer wird das Coal Hill Schild kurz eingeblendet. Auf diesem werden genau wie in der Doctor Who Serie I. Chesterton (vermutlich Ian Chesterton) als Chairman of the Governors und W. Coburn als Schulleiter/in genannt. Trailer und Promomaterial Class (A Doctor Who Spinoff) - BBC Three Teaser Trailer - 2015 - BBC Class Trailer (Official) class_promo.jpg Links * Video der Darsteller * Erstes Promofoto der Darsteller Einzelnachweise en:Class (TV series) Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Spin Offs